


Chirp

by WhatTheWilbur



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc AU’s for the soul [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Lookin at you TommyInnit /lh), (for once), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit, But they're not discs, Cat, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft Discs, Phil is a good dad!, Ram Hybrid Tubbo, Rated T for swearing, Sickfic, So does Phil, THEY CHIRP LIKE BIRDS AND I LOVE IT, TUBBO IS A GOOD FRIEND THANK YOU :))), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Is a good brother :), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur does some singing, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, Wingfic, birds!, lets go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: “What the hell is happening to me?”Phil sat the boy up so the two could talk properly, “Well, it appears that just like your brothers, you’re a bird hybrid.”⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰This was originally a series of one-shots called "Chirp like a bird", but it is now reformatted here to make it flow better :)
Relationships: I SWEAR IF ANY OF YOU TAKE ALL OF THIS AS ANYTHING BUT PLATONIC, I need some new ones anyways mans got arfritis, I'LL EAT YOUR KNEE CAPS, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc AU’s for the soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103924
Comments: 50
Kudos: 946





	1. Chirp

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i sat down. Thinking about Winged SBI au's, right, because what else would I be thinking about. And i was like. wait. DO YOU THINK SBI CHIRPS TO EACHOTHER LIKE BIRBS??? and my head said yes they do so here we are :) (this idea also may or may not stem from the fact that I've been whistling when I tic recently and I sound like a brib) 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> A couple notes on how this works because uh, it'll make sense or something idk
> 
> \- Things like chirping is the first sign of being a bird hybrid, wings come after  
> \- Getting your first instincts as a bird hybrid is basically being equivalent to a baby bird. Very vulnerable, needing to be around parental figures, etc, etc  
> \- Techno and Wilbur can chirp along with Phil, but once Tommy came along the group stopped doing it so Tommy wouldn't feel left out/confused because they didn't know that he'd be a bird hybrid  
> \- Once a hybrid gets their chirps, they can understand (most of) family member's chirps  
> \- Normal Dialogue is marked with normal quotation marks, chirping is marked with apostrophes, and Tommy's thoughts italicized! 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰  
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Feeling Sick, Food, Mentions of Throwing Up, and Swearing**

Tommy couldn’t be getting sick, could he? He had a strong immune system; he didn’t get sick too often - at least nothing warranting a fever. His throat had felt weird for a few weeks now. It was hard to swallow anything down without there being pain. Wilbur had made him copious amounts of tea with honey in it, but even then, there's only so much tea can do. So far, it wasn’t helping. Phil knew too, he told the boy to keep an eye on it and tell him if he felt any worse. Tommy nodded and agreed, but there wasn’t much change in his condition - just a stupid, annoying sore throat. 

Monday morning hit, his throat hurting more than before. He grumbled though it sounded more like a high-pitched squeak. He sighed and got up, stretching as he stood. Slowly, he hobbled over to his dresser, carefully stepping over discarded articles of clothing that lay on the floor. The wooden dresser opened with a creek and Tommy began to rummage through one of the drawers in search of his signature white and red shirt. Pulling out said shirt, he unfolded it and held it up, making sure no stains were on it. Sighing, he turned to throw it onto his bed, intending to change into it once he found some pants. He threw it short though, the shirt landing a few inches away from the area intended. 

“Shit..” …was what he meant to say, instead, a little bird-like chirp emerged from his throat. Immediately, hands went up to cover his mouth. 

What. The. Hell. 

He lowered his hands and opened his mouth, he must’ve just heard himself wrong. Yeah, yeah, that’s it. He didn’t _actually_ chirp like a bird. He wasn’t a bird, Tommy was sure. That would just be silly. He was a normal human being, _A sane one_ , he reminded himself. He shook his thoughts off and leaned to pick up the shirt, slipping it over his head. Soon enough, he looked presentable for his school day - blonde hair combed into its usual position, backpack slung over his shoulder. He’d be lying if he said getting out of bed when he felt as shitty as he did wasn’t difficult. The more his joints woke up, the familiar pings of soreness chimed in. Maybe he was getting sick. His throat certainly didn’t feel any better after chir- **speaking**. His throat wasn’t feeling any better after **speaking**. Perhaps he should go find Phil. He sighed and set the backpack down on the ground as he made his way out of his room. 

“Phill,” He called out (Though, it was more like a whisper), droning on his name. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Phil, Techno, and Wilbur. His brothers at the table and his dad standing at the stove. The tip of Phil’s wing flicked - almost like a cat’s tail - and he turned to meet him.

“Good morning, Tommy,” Phil smiled to the youngest, “Pancakes okay for breakfast?” 

“Phil I-” Tommy put a hand to his throat, “-Phil my throat is worse.” 

Phil set down the spatula he had in hand and went to Tommy, resting the back of his hand to his forehead, “You don’t feel hot… how else are you feeling?” 

“I’m sore,” Tommy replied, careful not to hurt his throat, “I feel like I’m sick but I also don’t think I am.” 

“Alright,” Phil nodded slowly, “You still have 30 minutes until you have to leave for school, lets get some breakfast in you, alright? We’ll see how you feel after.” Tommy nodded and sat in his usual chair, Phil walked behind him to tend to the stove. The room felt hot, Phil said he didn’t have a fever, _why was everything so hot?_ He scrunched his eyes closed, trying to shake off the warm feeling. He opened them again, eyes adjusting back to the light. A plate of pancakes doused with sticky maple syrup was placed in front of him. He nodded a thank you to Phil before biting into a pancake. 

Soon enough, the plate was empty and was taken back by Phil and placed into the sink. Phil spoke while washing it, “How are you feeling now, kiddo?”

“Better I gu-” Tommy stopped himself, something bubbling in his throat. He wasn’t going to throw up, no, it wasn’t like that. It was- A high pitched chirp bubbled from him. Again, his hands slapped onto his mouth. Phil turned around, the wings on his back fluffing up like a mother bird protecting its babies. He looked to Wilbur, to Techno, then to Tommy. Phil’s gaze softened upon Tommy’s frightened look. He placed the plate into the sink and turned off the water and moved straight to Tommy. The man took the child’s hands from his face and into his own, carefully lowering them. 

“No need for that,” Phil said carefully, his memory reminding him of how scared and fragile Wilbur and Techno were when they first got their chirps, “You talk all you want, okay?” Tommy shook his head, afraid that another high pitched, needy-sounding chirp would exit his mouth instead of a normal, human word. 

“No, no,” Phil shook his head gently, “You’re allowed to chirp and talk all you want, bud.” 

Tommy tilted his head and looked from his hands, warm from Phil’s grasp to Phil, who gave him an encouraging smile and nod. Tommy slowly nodded and opened his mouth, letting a small, baby bird-esq chirp out. Phil beamed at his son, and vigorously nodded his head, wordlessly telling the boy to keep going. 

Phil cleared his throat, ‘Keep going, you’re doing so great.’ Tommy stared at him with wide eyes, very confused as to why he could, for the most part, understand what his father was chirping to him. Tommy hesitantly chirped back, somehow he knew it was something along the lines of ‘This is normal? Am I doing it right?’ 

‘You're doing amazing, I’m so proud of you,’ Phil chirped back, his smile widening even more. Tommy’s chirps, though still sounding like a baby bird, needy, helpless, and fragile, seemed to get more frequent. More confident. Phil listened to his son chirp and talk, paying no mind to the things he was saying (it wasn’t anything that made sense, Phil guessed he was chirping just to chirp). Eventually, Tommy ended up lying on the man's lap on the floor. He didn’t remember when the two had moved to sit on the floor, but it didn’t matter. All his focus was on his son. Eventually, his chirps had quieted and the house settled into a quietness. 

“My throat feels better now,” Tommy croaked after a bout of silence.

Phil chuckled, “I’m sure it does now.” 

“What the hell is happening to me?” 

Phil sat the boy up so the two could talk properly, “Well, it appears that just like your brothers, you’re a bird hybrid.” 

“Wait really?” Tommy exclaimed, “What kind!?” 

“We won’t know until your wings come in,” Phil laughed, “Which should be in a few day's time.” 

“Sounds like it’ll hurt,” Tommy replied.

“It will,” Phil said, honestly, “But I’ll be there to help as best I can, we’ll get through it together, yeah?” 

“Alright,” Tommy replied, “Thank you Ph- dad. Thank you, dad.” 

“No problem, songbird,” Phil replied. 

Tommy collapsed into Phil's lap again, making the man chuckle, “Fuck why am I so clingy today…?”

“Oh that’s pretty normal,” Phil ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, “You're pretty much equivalent to a baby bird right now, you’re super fragile and you want to be around your parents, which I suppose is me, huh?” 

Tommy grumbled, “I hate-” He was cut off by a small chirp, “-it.” 

“It’ll pass in a couple of days,” Phil chuckled at his hiccup, “C’mon let’s go to the couch, I’m gonna keep you home for the next few days.” 

“Can we watch Up?” 

Phil smiled, “Of course we can, songbird.”


	2. School is Hard When You're Part Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Panic Attack, General Anxiety, and Swearing**

Tommy knew he’d have to go to school eventually - though, just two days after he’d gotten his chirp? That was something he wasn’t expecting. He thought Phil would keep him home, at least until he got his wings. Though, the boy knew where he was coming from. He’d be missing more school once they did start growing in. He certainly wouldn’t be in school for very long, he presumed.

Tommy got up early, stressing about school. He knew his chirps were still quite loud (and quite annoying - but that’s not something that neither his father nor brothers would admit to him). He knew his chirps were still quite controllable. He wished he could have just one more day - one more day to try to get some kind of grasp on when he could chirp. But, ultimately, going to school when he could would end up having a better effect on him for the upcoming time when even getting up would be a pain in the ass.

Currently, Tommy paced in the kitchen - Phil making breakfast behind him, while Techno and Wilbur sat at the table in front of him.

“What’s got you so anxious today, Tommy?” Wilbur asked at one point, putting his phone into his coat pocket (He and Techno wore jackets to hide their wings when they were out - Tommy thought it was weird, why wouldn’t you want the world to know you had badass wings?!?)

“I just-” Tommy sighed, sitting down finally, “I can't really control when I chirp yet, it just happens. What if I chirp during class or something?” Wilbur looked to Techno, who looked up to Phil. Phil sat down the plate in his hands and went over to comfort Tommy.

‘Hey, you’ll be alright,’ He chirped, ‘Don’t think about that right now, you’ll cross that bridge if you get to it, alright? Your brothers went through the same thing as you, you’re not alone.’

Tommy nodded, understanding what his father was telling him, ‘Techno and Wilbur went through this too?’

‘Yeah we did,’ Wilbur chirped, nudging his twin, ‘We’ll be there if you need us, you know where we are.’

Tommy shook his head rapidly, trying to stop himself from chirping, “Right.”

Phil frowned at his youngest, “You’re welcome to talk anytime you want, you know that, right?”

“Mhm,” Tommy mumbled, hoping to convince his father that he understood.

“Tommy…”

Tommy looked at his wrist as if there was a watch (there wasn’t), and gasped, “Sorry Phil, gotta go to school, gonna be late!” He got up, scooped his bag up, and left the three alone in the house before they could say another word to console him.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Tommy’s first class was English, a terrible class to start with, really. The teacher droned on about figures of speech for nearly 20 minutes of the class period every day and then just gave the group some sort of independent busy work to complete. A simple class, but one that was a little too boring for Tommy’s liking. Especially today with the droning silence, waiting to be interrupted by a chirp from Tommy. Lucky for him, that time never came.

The second class was a simple study hall, he was apparently a “responsible student” or something like that, so he had free roamed of the campus as long as he was respectful of other classes going on at that time. Luckily, Technoblade, and Wilbur had the same study hall he did - every day they snuck away to the library to work on homework and goof off.

“How’d first block go?” Techno asked, looking up from his maths textbook.

Tommy shrugged, putting his feet onto the ottoman, “Alright I guess, didn’t chirp.”

“See? Told you you’d be fine,” Wilbur smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair. Tommy swatted his hands away and grumbled as he turned back to his phone.

His third class was maths. Maths wasn’t the worst class, though, certainly not the best. The teacher was funny, letting students chat with her about whatever as long as they completed work. Tommy, yet again, waited for that chirp to come, but alas, it never did.

Lunch was one not worth mentioning, Tommy took his seat off to the side with a few of his friends. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, thank god.

That left his fourth class, the final block - Greek Mythology. Tommy hadn’t been too keen on taking the class, but Technoblade suggested he and Wilbur take it with him and Phil pretty much forced him to take it. He wasn’t too upset about it though - after all, he’d finally understand this ‘Theseus’ person Techno kept comparing himself to. Tommy usually kept to himself during class. It was surprisingly easy despite what you’d think.

“Tommy,” The teacher snapped him back to reality, Tommy’s eyes darted to the teacher.

‘What?’ He chirped, ‘Repeat the question? I wasn’t listening..’

Wait.

Chirped.

Tommy’s wide eyes darted to meet Wilbur and Techno, both sitting across the room from him. Tommy picked up his materials and left without another word.

He was doing so well.

So, so, well.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Wilbur and Techno looked at each other, then at the teacher. They both got up, bringing their materials with them and ran out the door behind Tommy.  
“Where did that kid go,” Technoblade asked Wilbur, who unhelpfully shrugged, “Right, okay, you check the bathrooms, I’ll check the library, alright?”  
“Right,” Wilbur ran off into the direction of the closest bathroom, Techno going the opposite way than him.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Techno’s library search was unsuccessful, only finding the usual people there who hung out with their friends at the end of the day. He sighed and walked up to the librarian's desk.

“You haven’t seen my brother, have you?” He asked, “Blonde hair, red and white shirt?”

The old lady shook her head, “I’m sorry, I haven’t. Is he alright?”

“Yeah.. he’ll be fine, just gotta find him,” Techno replied, “Thank you though.” And walked out of the library.

Wilburs search, on the other hand, was successful almost immediately, finding his brother locked in a bathroom stall, clearly struggling to breathe.

“Tommy?” He asked him, his worry ridden voice bouncing off the bathroom’s echoey walls, “It’s me, Wilbur, can you open the stall door please?” Wilbur sent a text to his brother, informing him of his location. To his surprise, he arrived rather quickly. Wilbur sent a silent worried glance to him. Technoblade locked the bathroom door and shrugged off his jacket, letting his wings stretch out, Wilbur following suit.

“Tommy please,” Techno sat down next to Wilbur at the wall, “You’re not in trouble, we just wanna talk.” With a click, the stall door swung open to reveal the tear-soaked face of Tommy. Wilburs expression softened as he pulled Tommy down to sit in between his legs.

“You’re alright,” He soothed and started messing with the boy’s hair gently, “Keep breathing for me, yeah?”

Tommy kept breathing as Wilbur asked, even letting out a few shaky “I’m sorry”’s, which both Wilbur and Techno profusely brushed off, saying he was okay. Eventually, Tommy’s breathing calmed enough for him to form coherent words.

“Do you want to talk?”

“It’s loud,” Tommy simply said, “And annoying.”

“What is?” Techno tilted his head, confused as to what he was referring to.

“Chirp.”

Wilbur made an ‘O’ with his mouth, “I see.”

“It’s not loud or annoying,” Techno assured, “No one here thinks that at all, you’re just goin’ through normal bird hybrid stuff.”

“Techno and I both sounded like that when we were your age,” Wilbur chuckled, “It’s nothing to hide or be self-conscious about.”

“Sounds stupid,” Tommy replied, wiping his face with the palms of his hands.

“Not stupid,” Wilbur refuted, “It’s normal, you’ll get used to it.”

“Phil would probably be more help than we are,” Technoblade chuckled, “When we got our chirps and talked to him like you’re doing right now, he started talking to us almost only in chirps so we got used to using them more often.”

“He’ll probably do that for you at some point,” Wilbur added on, “He won’t make you, but it’d probably help you.” Tommy just shrugged. Wilbur pulled out his phone, checking the time.  
“C’mon, let's get home to Phil, we can talk to him about this,” Wilbur stood up and put out a hand for Tommy to grab. Once he was up on his feet, Wilbur and Techno slipped their jackets back on and began walking home with Tommy in toe.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

They found Phil out back in the garden, he was clearly surprised to see his boys back almost a whole half hour early, but once he saw Tommy, that surprise quickly faded into worry. He sat his boys down on the couch once giving Tommy some water.

“What happened?” He asked, sitting next to Tommy. He leaned into Phil’s shoulder, clearly very sensitive at the moment.

“He chirped during class,” Wilbur said, “He’s feeling self-conscious about it too, just like Techno and I were.”

“Ah, I see,” Phil replied. His gaze went to meet Tommy’s, ‘How are you feeling.’

“Tired,” He replied, practically refusing to chirp.

“Do you think you can chirp that to me, songbird?” Phil asked. Tommy shook his head, being as difficult as ever. Phil chuckled, “Not even one word?” Another head shake. “Here, how about this - I’ll ask Wil and Techno how their days were and then I’ll ask you after, alright?” Tommy hesitantly nodded as Phil turned to the twins.

‘How was your day, boys?’

‘Good, got a lot of work done today!’ Wilbur chirped excitedly, making Phil laugh. He nodded to Technoblade.

‘Alright, I suppose.’

The group turned towards Tommy, waiting for his response to the call, but nothing came until a quiet response came, perhaps the quietest he’d ever heard Tommy.

‘Tiring,’ Tommy simply chirped. But that simple, one-word answer, made Phil beam.

“Good job!” Phil praised. Tommy gave a tired smile to him, “We’ll work on this more later on, alright? Try to get some sleep, I’ll wake you for dinner.”

“Mhm..” Tommy hmm-ed as he nodded off to sleep. Phil looked to the twins.

“Thank you for looking after him,” He said, “Let’s order pizza tonight and have a movie night, yeah?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Techno replied as he stood up and started walking in the direction “I have an essay to finish up, you know where I’ll be”

Phil gave a thumbs up, “Got any homework, Wil?”

“Nah,” Wilbur responded, “I’ll stay out here and look after Tommy.”

“Alrighty, I’m going back out,” Phil informed as he got up, “Call me if you need anything, alright?”

“I will,” Wilbur responded, moving to take Phil's place. Tommy almost immediately fell into his lap, using his older brother as a pillow. Phil just laughed along with Wilbur as he closed the patio door.

They’d work on this together. They’d be okay.


	3. Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, when you're a brand new bird hybrid, is pretty much always a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Pain and Feeling Sick**

“Wanna try again, songbird?”

Tommy shook his head at his father, “Tired.” Phil frowned. Tommy had been complaining about being tired more and more recently.

‘How are you feeling?’ Phil chirped to his son.

“Pain.”

‘Where?’

“My back n’ my head.”

“Ah, I see,” Phil put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “It probably means your wings are coming in.”

“Wait, really?!” Tommy questioned, “If it already hurts this bad, I don’t want em’”

Phil chuckled as he stood, “I’m gonna call you and your brothers off of school for a couple of days.” Tommy sighed as he snuggled further into the couch. These next few days would be shit.

Phil knocked at Wil and Techno’s door. A tired-looking Techno answered the door, making Phil give him a pitiful smile.

“Is Wil with you?” He asked Wil popped out behind him.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Wil smiled, “What’s up?”

“Tommy’s getting his wings,” Phil informed, “I called you three off of school for the rest of your week.”

“Do you know what kind of bird he is yet?”

Phil shrugged, “He’s not chirping like you two did, without that, I have no clue.”

“He’d be a cool raven,” Wilbur smirked, raising his wing.

Techno scoffed, “Bruhhhh he’d be a cooler rosefinch.” Phil laughed as he turned on his heel to join Tommy back in the living room.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

The second Phil left the room, Tommy felt like he was having a panic attack. Probably something to do with what Phil mentioned the other day about his clinginess to a parental figure. This, however, felt excessive. Footsteps echoed in the hallway.

Phil.

Thank god.

Upon sight of him, Tommy let out an excited, needy-sounding chirp.

Damn Instincts.

Phil chuckled and sat down, Tommy rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. Slowly, he closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Tommy awoke with a jolt, making Phil jump and look at him.

“Back-” Tommy groaned, his face contorting in pain. Phil took out his phone, looking at the time; 10:39.

This would be a long night.

“Alright, alright, come here,” Phil moved him so he’d face him. Tommy had tears streaming down his face despite only have waking up minutes prior.

“P-Phil,” Tommy studdered through clenched teeth, “Hurts.”

“I know, I know,” Phil soothed, squeezing his hands, “It’ll be over soon, okay?”

“Phil- Dad, I think I might pass out,” Tommy said, his words getting breathy and slurred.

“I’ll catch you, I’ll always catch you.” Sure enough, shortly after, he passed out right into Phil’s arms. Phil watched his son, helpless to do anything but whisper his love and reassurance and wait.

12:08.

It was done. Red medium-sized wings - no bigger than Wilbur’s - stretched from his back. Tommy woke up around 2 am, nestled into Phil’s chest.

‘Done?’ Tommy tiredly chirped. His chirp, though weak and tired, sounded more like that of a Purple Finch’s - a beautiful song, really.

‘Done,’ Phil confirmed, nodding. Tommy struggled with his fragile wings before snuggling back into Phil. Right now they both needed to rest, they’d deal with his wings in the morning.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Tommy awoke in Phil’s arms. The two must’ve fallen asleep on the couch last night.

“Phil?” Tommy whispered, giving his dad a nudge, “You awake?” Slowly, Phil started to stir, eyes blinking slowly until he retained his focus on Tommy.

“Hey, Songbird,” Phil sleepily smiled, “Purple Finch songbird to be specific.”

“Woah, really?!” Tommy stretched to see his wings. A sharp pain was sent down his back, he grumbled, “Is it supposed to hurt this bad?”

“M’ afraid so…” Phil trailed off, “Wil and Techno are home today as well, let’s take a day off, yeah?”

“Please,” Tommy agreed.

“Wait till we go flying,” Phil sat up.

Tommy’s eyes sparkled, “Really?!” Phil nodded and Tommy bounced in his seat. The two settled on a cartoon to watch while they waited for Techno and Wilbur to wake up. Phil wouldn’t be surprised if the two were up late playing Minecraft together. Eventually, the two sleepy-eyed teenagers stumbled down the stairs. Wilbur, despite looking exhausted, was ecstatic to see Tommy’s wings.

“Tommy! Lemmie see your wings!” He exclaimed, running up to the boy. Tommy stood, ignoring the pain to let his brothers examine his red and black-tipped wings.

“Woah…” Wilbur whispered, turning to Phil, “What kind?”

“Purple Finch,” Phil smiled.

“He’s not purple, Phil,” Wilbur folded his arms, “He’s red.”

“Well I’m not in charge of the names of birds, now am I?”

“Purple Finch’s are songbirds, yeah?” Techno asked, eying his wings, “Guess he really is your songbird, huh?”

“Yeah, I suppose he is, isn’t he?” Phil smiled, “He really is.”


	4. How to Preen Your Brothers Wings: A Step By Step Guide by Wilbur Soot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluffy wing care chapter every winged tommyinnit story needs :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I am going to write a wing care chapter
> 
> Also me: What the hell do I name this chapter.? 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰  
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Tommy flopped onto his bed, ignoring the pain that shot up his spine. God, who knew growing wings was so tiring?! Phil left for work after Tommy left for his room. It was just Techno and Wilbur at home with him. Phil would be home soon, he hoped. 

“Tommy!” Wilbur called from the living room, he and Techno must’ve set up there once Phil left the trio, “Come hang out with Tech and I!” 

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Do I have to?!” 

Wilbur sighed loudly, “Yes, now get down here or I will cry.” Tommy chuckled at his brother as he got up, stumbling over his feet. Slowly but surely, he made his way down to them. Upon sight of him, Wilbur scootched to the side, patting the seat between him and Techno for Tommy to sit. 

“How are you feeling?” Wilbur asked once Tommy was settled next to him. 

“Sore, but alright I guess,” Tommy shrugged, “My back feels tense.” 

“It’s because you haven’t preened them yet, idiot,” Techno chuckled, ruffling his hair. Tommy was quick to swat his hands away.

“Hey!” Tommy exclaimed, fake offense dripping from his voice, “In my defense, dad hasn’t taught me how to do that yet.” 

“How ‘bout we do it, then dad will teach you later on?” Wilbur asked. Tommy felt unsure, anxious even. He’d seen Phil, Techno, and Wil preen each other before. They were fine, right? 

Tommy sat, deep in thought, “Does it hurt?” 

“Nope,” Wilbur chuckled, “Feels a little weird though.” 

Tommy hummed, “Alright, alright, just… be careful, yeah?” 

“Of course,” Wilbur smiled at him, “Here take this-” Wil handed him some blankets and some pillows. 

“Go make a nest.” 

“A nest?” Tommy asked, tilting his head, “Wilbur I’m not a bird.” 

Wilbur laughed loudly, “Yes you are, purple finch.” 

“Oh,” Tommy chuckled anxiously as he took the items from Wilbur, “Right..” Tommy began forming the blankets in a nest shape. He wasn’t sure how he knew what to do and where to put things, but he presumed it was the fault of whatever shitty bird instincts he happened to inherit. Wilbur and techno watched as more blankets were pulled together, whispering encouragement to their brother. Soon enough, Tommy happily sat in the middle, content with the little makeshift nest he had built for the three. 

“Pretty good for your first one,” Techno hummed, moving to sit beside him with Wilbur. 

Wilbur cracked his knuckles, “Alright, you know how to extend your wing, right?” 

“Yeah, I can’t do it for long though.” 

“I only need you to extend them so I don’t hurt you by forcing them out,” Wilbur replied. Tommy nodded slowly as he extended his black and red-tipped wings. Wilbur uses a hand to keep the wing extended, smiling at him. 

“Okay, you ready?” He asks one hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, ready,” Tommy replies, “Remember, careful.” 

“Right.” Wilbur nods and combs his fingers through his feathers. Tommy immediately melts at the contact. Wilbur chuckles as he begins pulling out bent and broken feathers. Tommy slowly starts to fall forward, his body settling into a state of thick calm. With a nod, Wilbur sends Techno to sit in front of him, keeping his body held up.  
“Doin’ alright, bud?” He asks, Tommy nods sleepily and makes a noise of acknowledgment. The two chuckle as Wilbur finishes sorting through his primary covert. Soon enough, all of his primaries are done and Wilbur is onto his secondaries. He runs his fingers through the sections and coverts, double-checking that he didn’t miss any, before moving to his left side. Techno still sits in front, Tommy’s head resting on his shoulder. The process repeats with his left wing, and soon, every broken or bent feather is discarded in a pile next to the nest. Wilbur helps Techno lay him down before the two lays next to him. The trio falls asleep, tangled in the nest of blankets and pillows. Not paying any attention to the sun still shining through the windows. 

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Phil gets home when the sun has almost completely set - the sky a beautiful light blue. Oranges, pinks, and yellows fade from the sky’s painting. He walks through the door and announces he’s home, but frowns when he’s met with quiet. He walks into the living room and melts at the sight before him - all 3 of his boys tangled together in a makeshift nest. One that, he presumed, Tommy had made. After situating his bags in his room, he weasels his way in and falls asleep, wings protectively covering his sons.


	5. Birds of a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hey guys. 
> 
> GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS???? 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> Not my favorite chapter I've ever written but I've been stressed with school and kinda going through burnout so I just gotta push myself through it I guess? Maybe this'll be rewritten someday,,, we'll see
> 
> \- I'm not 100% sure what Tubbo's stance on fanfics are, I get conflicting results every time I look it up, so if he says something regarding them, this chapter will be taken down ASAP :) -
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Anxiety**

Tommy would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly anxious to meet up with Tubbo today. It would be the first time he’s seen him since getting his birdly instincts. So many things could go wrong.

Currently, Tommy had one of Wilbur's spare jackets covering his wings - a golden threaded feather embroidered above his heart. Phil was, apparently, working on his own jacket, so he’d have to switch between wearing Techno and Wilbur’s spares - something he didn’t exactly mind. Tommy paced back and forth in his room, his mind thinking up every scenario that could go wrong. _What if he found out and thought Tommy was weird? What if he didn’t want to be his friend anymore? What if he hated him?_ Tommy frantically shook his head. Tubbo wouldn’t find out today, he’d be sure of it. 

A knock at the door signified Tubbo’s arrival at the Sleepy Boi’s house. Tommy bounded down the stairs - almost falling over once he reached the bottom. His wings wanted to stretch out to help him keep his balance, but somehow, he’d ignored the urge and kept them neatly tucked into the jacket. Opening the door revealed a happy-looking Tubbo - his usual green shirt on and, though unmatching, his bee-themed beanie on top of his head. 

“Big T!” Tubbo smiled widely, engulfing Tommy in a hug. The taller hugged back hesitantly, scared to move Tubbo’s hands near where his wings were. 

Tommy chuckled at the excited boy, “Hey Tubbs.” The two pulled away and Tommy led him up to his room. 

“So..” He started, sitting across from Tubbo on his bed, “How’s your aunt? You said you weren’t in school because of her or something like that?” 

“Better, I guess?” Tubbo tilted his head, unsure of the answer, “Her arms still broken, but she has friends that are closer to her than we are so that’s good.” 

“This means I’m not going to be left alone with Techno and Wil during school?” He asked, chuckling. 

“Yup! I’m not going anywhere big man!” Tubbo lightly punched Tommy’s arm, “Say, how are those two? I haven’t talked to them in a while.” 

“Good, I think?” Tommy replied, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket, “They’ve been kinda stressed recently.” 

Tubbo frowned, “Any idea why?” 

“Probably just stupid high school stuff,” He shrugged. 

“Yeah, probably..” 

“I just wish I could help,” Tommy trailed off, “Don’t tell them I said that.” 

Tubbo giggled at his friend, “Of course, I would never.” 

“I mean I could preen their wings, that always feels nice,” Tommy mumbled, “Phil still needs to teach me how to do that…” 

“What?” 

“What?” Tommy asked, looking at the puzzled boy. _You talked about preening._ His mind supplied him. _Fuck._

“Tommy why the hell are you talking about wing preening?” Tubbo asked, “Man, did you take up a hobby in bird care or something?” 

“Ehh,” Tommy started, chuckling nervously, “Something like that.”

“Tommy,” Tubbo said, deadpan. 

“Tubbo.” He let out a sigh, shaking his head at Tommy. 

“You’re weird, big man,” He chuckled. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed, faux offense drawn onto his face, “I”ll have you know that I’m very  
normal.” 

“Sure thing, Big T, sure thing,” Tubbo chuckled, “You sure you’re not an avian?”

“A what now?” Tommy played dumb, eyes darting around his room.

“Bird, Tommy. Are you sure you’re not a bird?” Tubbo asked, smirking knowingly at the boy. 

“I’m sure,” Tommy stuttered out. 

“The blankets on this bed formed to look like a nest and the red and black feathers scattered around the top of your dresser beg to differ.” 

“Listen, tubbo I-” Tommy started. _Fuck fuck fuck-_

“Tommy. It’s okay, we’re fine!” He smiled at his friend, “Look, you’re not the only one.” Tubbo tugged off his beanie. Two ram horns sat on top of his head, curled up on his fluffy brown hair, “I’m a ram hybrid!” 

“Woah..” Tommy whispered, “That’s so cool!” 

“Isn’t it?!” Tubbo asked excitedly, “Took some getting used to, but it’s pretty much second nature now.” 

“When you’d get them?” He asked, his eyes examining them. 

Tubbo thought for a second, “Beginning of the school year I think?” 

“So THAT’S why you started wearing that beanie…” 

“Yup, the same reason you’re wearing your jacket,” Tubbo smiled, “Can I see them?” 

“I uh-” Tommy hesitated, there was no point in trying to keep up a lie now, “Sure.. I trust you won’t tell anyone?” 

“Of course, Tommy, we’re in the same boat here.” He smiled and nodded encouragingly. Tommy sighed and stood as he unzipped the jacket, letting it fall off his shoulders. He reached his arms to the sky - wings following suit and stretching with him. Tubbo watched him, eyes gleaming with awe. 

“That’s so cool, holy shit!” 

“It is, innit?” 

“What kind of wings-” 

“Phil says their Purple Finch wings.” 

“They’re not-” 

“Yeah I know.” The two laughed loudly and Tommy found his way back to sitting near Tubbo. 

“Can I touch them?” Tubbo asked suddenly. 

“Huh?” 

“Your wings,” Tubbo clarified, “Can I touch them?” 

“Uh, sure..” Tommy moved so his back faced Tubbo, “Just be careful, yeah? They’re not even a week old yet.” 

“Of course, big man, I just want to-” Tubbo threaded a hand through his feathers, melting into their softness, “So soft and fluffy!” 

Tommy laughed at his friend, ”Wil and Tech preened them last night.” 

“I should learn how to do that!” Tubbo exclaimed excitedly. 

“You’d have to talk to Phil about that one,” Tommy replied, letting out a yawn mid-sentence, “He still has to teach me.” 

“That I can do,” Tubbo smiled, “That I can do.” The duo sat there, Tubbo’s fingers playing gently with his friend's feathers. And, hypothetically, if Phil stumbled upon the two asleep in a nest, Tommy’s wings protectively curled around his ram hybrid friend? Well, that was something he’d certainly keep close to his heart.


	6. Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I have an announcement for you all this fine day (or night, depending on when you're reading this) :)
> 
> I have an official author Twitter account! My main is still up, but if you follow me there, I'm not active AT ALL there, so I decided to turn an older, inactive account of mine into one! There, you'll find upload announcements, sneak peeks to upcoming works, polls to help me to decide what to write next, and hopefully more!! If you have something you'd like me to see - like art, a comment, or a chapter you'd like to see, then @ me there!! 
> 
> Anyways, on with the chapter! 
> 
> **(By the way, the middle part of this chapter explaining the first time Tommy heard Cat from Phil takes place BEFORE he got his chirp and wings!! That being said, there are some spots in that part where some VERY SUBTLE pre-chirp bird instincts show through him :) )**
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter / Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Sickness, Nightmares (not described in too much detail, but mentioned), and Implied Death in a Nightmare**

Back when Phil was a little boy, there was a song his parents always chirped to him. Cat, they called it. Phil loved that song. Hell, he loved that song so much he’d ended up passing it onto Wilbur and Techno - singing the twins to sleep whenever they’d asked for it. It was a song that kept his family together, like some sort of extra barrier of glue. Yes, it was that special.  
One day, the family sat in a nest - one that, due to its comfortableness, was made by Phil himself. Tommy didn’t necessarily understand his family’s bird-like instincts, but he certainly wouldn’t deny that the nests they made weren’t warm, comfortable, and strangely homely. Though, it did feel weird to be apart of things like this, saying that he was just a human. He was an honorary part of the flock, they told him. _If they didn’t want me here they would’ve told me, right?_ Tommy sat at the end of the nest, Techno sitting in front of him to the left, Phil in the middle, and Wilbur on the right. The tv played quietly in the background, giving some noise for Tommy to focus on so his mind wouldn’t be plagued with the idea of not belonging in the “flock”. Other than that, it was quiet. Phil’s nimble hands combed through Wil’s wings, preening, they called it. They’d offered to teach Tommy, but he denied the offer (“Ew!! Why would I want to mess with Wilburs wings?!” He joked).

Wilbur, nearly asleep, mumbled, “Dad? Can you sing that song?”

“Cat?” Phil asked, finishing up on his last wing.

“Cat,” Techno confirmed for his brother, smiling lightly as he looked over to the two.

“What’s Cat?” Tommy asked, laying down across the nest.

“Oh! Tommy hasn’t heard Cat yet!” Phil exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands together. Tommy watched as Phil cuddled in closer to Wilbur, motioning for Techno and Tommy to do the same. Once situated, Phil curled his wings around his sons, shielding them protectively.

“Cat is a song that my parents chirped to me. I passed it onto Wil and Techno, now I’m passing it onto you,” Phil explained, a smile evident in his tone, “Don’t worry, there’s no words in it.”

“Good, you all know I don’t understand your chirping,” Tommy replied. Techno and Phil laughed at him. Phil cleared his throat and started the song, a mix between a bird’s chirp and a human’s whistle. The song was mesmerizing - Tommy felt like somehow, he was meant to hear it. It sounded like a complex song. Granted, with Tommy’s inability to chirp, any song seemed complex. As Phil’s song came to an end, his sons were out like a light - curled up in the nest.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

That was the first time Tommy heard Cat. Phil started chirping the song whenever Tommy woke up from a nightmare - it was, perhaps, the one thing that could calm him. After Tommy got his chirp, the songs seemed to stop, presumably due to the lack of nightmares. Then, right when he’d had his first major nightmare in a little less than a year, Phil got sick. It wasn’t anything serious, the flu at most. It was at least bad enough to render his chirp useless, akin to a normal human losing their voice. He’d get through it, Tommy knew he would - but this particular nightmare begged to differ.

Wilbur woke up at around 3 am to crying. _Tommy!_ His brain yelled at him, _It’s Tommy!_ Wilbur practically sprinted to Tommy’s room, his stupid instinctual bird-brain yelling at him that a member of his flock was hurting. The crying got louder as Wilbur opened the door to his little brother’s bedroom.

“Tommy?” Wilbur asked the darkness of Tommy’s room calmly, “Are you alright?”

Tommy sniffled, “Nightmare.”

Wilbur smiled sadly as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, “About Phil?” Tommy just gave a silent nod as he moved to let Wilbur sit next to him.

“What can I do to help?”

“Do you… do you know how to chirp Cat?”

“Cat?” Wilbur asked, “I do, but it probably wouldn’t be as good as when Phil does it.”

“Can you sing it?” Tommy asked, “He can’t sing it but-”

“Of course I will,” Wilbur lay next to Tommy, shifting so the two could be comfortable. A free hand found itself carding through Tommy’s hair. And he started. As expected, it wasn’t as good as Phil could do it. But due to Tommy’s soft snores, the song did the trick in getting him back to sleep. While getting up to go back to his room, Tommy’s hand held tightly to his wrist, pulling him back down, a silent plea to stay with him. Wilbur chuckled as he fell asleep next to his little brother. Safe and sound with Cat playing in his mind.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Phil heard it too, he wouldn’t pretend that he didn’t. The soft chirps of Wilbur echoed quietly through the house. He’d raised his boys right, hadn’t he? If he, on the rare occasion, couldn’t be there for his boys, he knew they’d be there for eachother. Phil went back to sleep smiling, knowing that everything would be alright.


	7. How to Care For Your Best Friend's Wings: A Step by Step Guide by Philza Minecraft and Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory preening chapter number 2/3 
> 
> Also, shorter chapter, but I felt like trying to chase off my writer's block so -_- 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter / Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: None :)**

Tubbo settled into the whole my-best-friend-has-wings-now thing pretty quickly. Almost a little too quickly. Tommy pinned it on his hybrid abilities, doubting that a normal human would be able to adjust that quickly. Tubbo started to visit the family more often, realizing that he could find solace in the family - not needing to wear hats around him. Tubbo had come over one day, intending to just stay until after dinner, but the night got later and later and Tommy and Tubbo ended up tracking down Phil in the kitchen - practically begging the man to let them have a sleepover. Phil, of course, incapable of saying no to his son, let Tubbo stay over. Tommy let out a whoop and ran upstairs. Tubbo followed, only to stop on the stairs.

“Phil?” Tubbo asked, turning to face the man.

Phil raised his eyebrows at the boy, “Yes, Tubbo?”

“Could you teach me how to preen Tommy’s wings?” He asked, fiddling with his fingers, “I understand if it’s only a family- or.. flock thing, I just wanna-”

“Woah, woah, tubbo,” Phil stood up to meet the boy, motioning for him to meet him on the ground, “Tubbs, you’re apart of this flock just like Tommy, Techno, Wil, and I are - even if you don’t have wings.”

“Wait,” Tubbo looked up to Phil, beaming, “I am?!”

“Of course you are,” Phil smiled back, “I’ll teach you tonight, Tommy might not have many feathers to preen, Wil and Techno were cleaning him up the other night.”

“That’s alright!” Tubbo replied excitedly, his words starting to mesh with his ram bleats, and hugged Phil before running up the stairs to meet Tommy, “Thank you, Phil!”

“No problem, mate,” Phil waved him off and watched the boy go back up to his room.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

“Tommyyyy!!” Tubbo yelled to his friend as he ran into the room. He bounced onto the bed in front of Tommy.

“Tubbbooo!” Tommy echoed back, making the boy laugh, “You seem excited.”

“I am, I am!” Tubbo nodded his head quickly, “Phil’s gonna teach me how to preen your wings!”

“Wait, he is?”

“Yup!” Tubbo replied, popping the ‘p’, “As long as you’re okay with it, that is.”

“Oh- yeah, it’s fine!” Tommy laughed.

“Woooo!” Tubbo celebrated.

“You’re such a weirdo,” Tommy remarked, “Now c’mon, let’s go sneak into Wilburs room and play Minecraft.”

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

It was around 10 when Tubbo and Tommy finally managed to get down to Phil. An excited Tubbo sitting behind Tommy and next to Phil.

“Ready?” Phil asked. Tommy gave the two a confirming nod as Tubbo reached his hand out to feel his feathers. If Tommy visibly melted at the feeling, neither Phil or Tubbo pointed it out.

“Okay, Tubbo,” Phil started, he gently took Tubbo’s wrist, guiding his hand around the wing, “Tommy’s wings are new, so when pulling out feathers, you have to be very careful. You only pull out the ones that are broken, they should come out easily. The ones that are bent just need to be straightened.”

Tubbo nodded his head, “This won’t hurt, will it?”

Phil chuckled, “It won’t.”

“Good.”

Phil remained next to Tubbo, watching the boy as he preened his sons wings. There wasn’t a whole lot to straighten or pull out, but a few feathers had been pulled. Tommy was in, well, heaven. Practically half asleep - that stupid instinctual bird brain starting to pull through. Letting out chirps was embarrassing, but unavoidable nonetheless. Luckily, Phil and Tubbo didn’t laugh at him - at least not that he remembers. Soon enough, Tommy slumped forward, almost completely asleep. There was some shuffling and Tubbo moved to sit in front of him, laying him down on the couch next to him. Phil lowered the volume on the TV and thanked Tubbo.

He was lucky to have a flock such as this one.


	8. Welcome to the Flock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we're not going to... talk about... what happened.. okay? okay. 
> 
> NESTING INSTINCTS GO BEEP BOOP
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter / Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Self Esteem Issues**

Tommy knew, due to Phil’s constant reminders, that sooner rather than later, his nesting instincts would kick in. According to Phil, his “bird-brain” would start to front closer to his 3rd week. Just like it was for him, Technoblade, and Wilbur. Tommy had no choice but to trust him on the matter. He had no reason not to, of course. He just wished all this stupid bird stuff wasn’t true. He didn’t belong in this world of half-human half-bird people. He missed being plain old Tommy; Resident human of Mr. Minecraft’s family. It felt like there was much more to worry about now.

Tommy quickly reached his 3rd week of being a bird hybrid. The boy never chirped, aside from during the occasional preening (which was purely instinctual). Phil knew he’d need to address the problem at some point, though now was not the time. Recently, Tommy had been noticeably more clingy to him and his brothers. It wasn’t like it was a problem, really it was the polar opposite; Phil could sit with Tommy on the couch all day if he could. Phil knew right away what this meant. Nesting Instincts. The man immediately opted to add more blankets and pillows to the living room, just in case. Tommy had nested once before, though that time wasn’t because of instinct. Nesting is also the first official sign of a flock relationship formed. Tommy had always been a part of Phil’s flock, of course. An honorary one, just like Tubbo is now. But the thought of Tommy being officially a part of his flock brought tears to the man’s eyes. Though nervous - Phil was the most excited for Tommy’s future in the flock than anyone else.

As per usual, Tommy did anything in his power to suppress his “bird brain.” trying whatever he could to convince himself he was human. Nesting was the final step of it all, or at least that’s what it felt like to Tommy. Everyone insisted that he’d get used to everything eventually, Tubbo did too, telling him of when he got his horns. It was all just… too much. But, a bird's call can only be pushed into the back of a person’s mind for so long. Not after long Tommy found himself in Techno and Wilbur’s rooms in search of blankets, hoodies, pillows… anything that was soft and reminded him of them. Techno’s room was cleaner than Wilbur’s. Tommy knew that he tended to get overwhelmed with the mess, especially when it came to his room. His desk was cleaned off, only his pen/pencil holder and his computer remained upon it. His floor was clean too - clothes put away into a closet. Wilbur’s room on the other hand was messier. Paintings done the night prior were left drying on the floor. His desk was covered with any shiny object he managed to find (typical ravens Tommy thought) Eyeing around his room, Tommy spotted Wilbur’s signature yellow jumper. He raced over and grabbed it, tucking it in his arms with one of Techno’s pink hoodies.

“What are you doing?” Tommy turned to the door, eyes meeting Phil’s. He leaned against the door frame, smiling with his arms crossed.

“I.. uh- well-” Phil cut him off, chuckling.

“Bring your new hoodies with you, come with me,” Phil motioned the boy over as he began walking to the living room. Tommy jogged to walk at Phil’s side.

“Where are we going?” Tommy asked.

“Living room,” he smiled, “You need to nest before you go crazy.”

“No, I-”

“No nothing,” Phil sighed, shaking his head, “I know you don’t necessarily like all this, but it’ll do more harm if you ignore it.” Tommy remained silent as they reached the living room. Blankets were tossed onto the couch as Phil got them out of the closet.

“Okay,” Phil nodded to Tommy, “Just arrange them however you want. I’ll be on the couch, just tell me if you want me inside your nest and I’ll come in,” Phil sat next to the blankets, watching Tommy uneasily pick them up and arrange them how he wanted. The walls of the nest were built up thick with pillows, while the inside was every soft and fluffy blanket he could find. Soon enough, Tommy laid in the middle of the large nest, cradling his brother's jumpers to his chest. He moved his head to face Phil.

“Join me?” He asked, “Please?”

Phil chuckled, “Think you could chirp that to me, Songbird?”

Tommy grumbled, visibly upset. He curled up and buried himself into techno’s hoodie as if he was trying to build up the strength to chirp something. Part of him was tempted to just pull his father into the nest, though that wouldn’t bode well for him.

He sighed, lifting his head to meet Phil (who currently had all his attention on the boy), ‘Dad, please.’

‘Please what?’ Phil chirped back, trying to get him to chirp more to him.

‘Join me in my nest,’ Tommy replied, surprisingly calm, ‘Please.’

Phil smiled as he stood, ‘All right, Songbird, I’ll join you.’ Tommy let out several happy chirps as he let Phil lay next to him inside of his soft nest. Maybe this wasn’t as bad as Tommy originally thought...

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Techno and Wilbur walked through the door to the quiet house, chatting about their day. School had been strange without Tommy’s presence, they both agreed on that. Though, it wouldn’t be long until the boy would be clear to return to school full-time.

“Phil! We’re home!” Wilbur yelled as he took his key out of the lock.

‘Boys, come to the living room!’ Phil chirped loudly. Techno and Wilbur shared a look as they dropped their bags on the counter and walked into the room. There, Phil laid with a half-asleep Tommy next to him. Phil smiled at the twins as he gave Tommy a little shake.

‘Tommy, look who’s here,’ Tommy sleepily sat up and locked eyes with the two, ‘Can they join your nest?’

Tommy seemed to ponder on it before nodding and laying his head back down, letting out a sleepy, ‘They can join.’ Phil gave the two a nod as they clambered into the nest. Once they were situated, Wilbur looked up at Phil.

“Does this mean…”

“Yeah, it does,” Phil beamed, “Welcome to the flock, Songbird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter ends, I just want to put out there that Chirp isn't ending anytime soon with Tommy's Death!! I have no planned endings for this story yet. Hell, I'm looking at making a legitimate, coherent book out of this universe - one that isn't just one-shots placed together like this. Nothing is set in stone, but I'm exploring ideas :) 
> 
> Remember that it's completely okay to be affected by Tommy's death. Make sure you all are taking care of yourselves. You are loved. <3 
> 
> Lots of love to you all.  
> \- MK


End file.
